The Wolf Who Stands Alone
by Like a Ship in the Night
Summary: After committing one too many wrongs, seventeen year old Ziva David is sent to attend training in the U.S. Marine Corps. Though, what happens when that old mistake turns into something that feels oh so right? Pairings: Tiva and Jibbs
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Hello All! It has been a while since I posted I know. Please tell me what you think of this story, and if I get good feed back I will continue. Thanks (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or the characters. **

**Chapter One**

Seventeen year old Ziva David sat with rigid posture in her father's study as the clock ticked deep into the night. For the past fifteen minutes he had not said a word, only looked at her in disgust. She had defied him. She had disregarded his rules, and no one breaks, or even slightly bends Eli David's rules. In this case, rules are not meant to be broken.

His middle child could not look him in the eye, a tell tale sign of cowardice. As for all, she was only ever a coward. The smile that once played across her lips was now inexistent, the deep chocolate colored orbs dull and drooping, she was displaying emotion. Ziva was plagued with the feeling of guilt, why though? Why did she care if he was mad at her, when he was nothing but cruel to her? For the first fifteen years of her existence her soul mission was to please to him, to make him proud, and then when she fifteen everything changed. The night he delivered his first blow to her, it dawned on her; she would never make him proud. She could never make him smile like her siblings; she would never be the cause of his happiness. Yet still, she could not be angry at him since, after all he was her father.

At last he hissed,  
"_You were not at training, why_?"  
She did not speak, she was too occupied in her own thoughts to even hear his furious voice. Though, she was brutally snapped back into reality when his palm collided with her olive colored cheek. It sent a searing pain through the left side of her face and he demanded,  
"_WHY_?"  
She did not want to tell him the truth though as she knew it would result in a severe amount of pain, but it was now or never,  
"_I was with a male friend_."  
A vein popped out of his forehead and he roared,  
"_WHO_?"  
Ziva remained silent, she was not one to tattle tale.  
"_It is not of importance Papa_."  
He punched her in the jaw with a force that could make even some of Mossad's finest lose their balance. She knocked into the side of the chair and looked back at him before he roared,  
"_WHO_?"  
She did not speak to him, she instead stared intently at the parquet flooring before his fist connected once again with her face.  
_"It does not matter."_  
He continued,  
_"Pack a bag; I am enrolling you in the United States Marine Corps. Recruit Training."_  
Ziva was about to protest until he yelled,  
_"NOW!"_  
She did not argue, she ascended the stairs and with the agility and deadly silence of a cat she packed a duffle bag with her necessities. Two tank tops, two pairs of cargo pants, undergarments, an extra pair of combat boots, her sig, knives, cell phone, and tucked into her pocket a picture of her family. Successfully she had packed her bag without awaking her little sister Tali. Though as she had one foot out the bedroom door she heard a little angelic voice,  
"_Sister where are you going?_"  
"_I do not know tateleh, though I will be back. I promise you._"  
She gave the young one a kiss on the cheek and whispered,  
"_Tell Ari and Ima goodbye._"  
With the bag slung on her shoulder she tiptoed down the steps, each step symbolizing, someone or something that she left behind. Each eerie creak of the step sending a memory of her past spiraling into her mind, soon all she wanted was to plant her feet into the steps and stay, though she knew it was far too late for an apology. Her father met her on the last step with nothing but anger in his eyes.  
"_Your passport, boarding pass, and the man who will pick you up from the airport_."  
Ziva studied the photograph. His piercing blue eyes were glassy, though she could tell simply from the picture they hid so many secrets, so many memories that hurt to tell. She knew, because the same glassy expression was reflected back to her every morning. She stuck the photo in her pocket along with her family's and began to head out the door. With both feet almost out the door she turned around and whispered to her father,  
"_Goodbye Papa_."  
There was a crack in her voice, the burn of tears in her eyes; though she knew she had to walk down the path to the car that was waiting for her. It was really her only choice.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hello! I just want to say ****THANK YOU****! All of your reviews made my day! Your reviews give me so much more motivation to write! If anyone is interested in betaing this story, just drop me a review or PM me. Also, ideas are ****always**** welcome. Without further a due, here is chapter two! (: **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own NCIS.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Who knew clearing customs could take over an hour and a half? Well, I suppose when you are carrying a few knives and a gun in your luggage, you are not airport security's favorite person. So, after a slight altercation, in which (thankfully) no punches, knives, nor tasers were thrown, she was finally free to go pass baggage claim, and later exit the airport.

* * *

_45 minutes later..._

She relaxed lazily in the car seat, her back melting into the cushy leather. Every few moments she would remove her gaze from the window, and peak at the man maneuvering the automobile almost as badly as she would. To a normal person, the Leroy Jethro Gibbs' salt and pepper hair, and cobalt blue eyes would make a man freeze dead in his tracks. Though, a young woman who was raised to be the 'sharp end of the spear' found his facade rather amusing. The way in which his lips formed a tight straight line, occasionally creating a knowing smirk, and his eyes that were guarded, and yet ever so vocal. As the silence seemed to grow thicker by the moment, and the drive feeling like an eternity she attempted to break the silence. Though, just as she was about to speak, they pulled into a wooded and area.  
"We're here. Grab your gear and let's go."  
Quickly she exited the car, her fraying duffle in hand. Ziva kept pace with Gunnery sergeant maneuvering the trails almost as skillfully as he. This small ability did not go unnoticed by Gibbs, who had seen numerous marines in training trip while attempting to keep pace with him. As the snapping of twigs became more silent, a rather large cabin came into view. She stopped dead in her tracks and asked,  
"I presume I am not staying in the male...what are they called...barracks?"  
"Nope, you are staying in my extra room."  
With those few spoken words they continued into the house. As she entered, her nostrils were assaulted with the mixed aroma of wood and mud. The sparse furniture and obsolete television reminded her of her half-brother's apartment. With a ghost of a smile, her mind drifted back to memories that it held. It had been her safe haven. The ancient apartment with the creaky steps had acted as her escape from the world. As Gibbs' gruff voice rang through the air, her mind entered the present again.  
"Follow me."  
She obeyed and clung to her luggage as he escorted her to where she would be sleeping. Shuffling her feet behind him, Ziva was lead to a cozy room. Every piece of furniture was tucked into a corner, leaving a small sitting area in the middle. Soon, she began unpacking her few belongings. As she unzipped her luggage, the smell of home invaded the air releasing a wave of nostalgia on her. Though, she continued to unpack, not letting her focus waver. She folded each article of clothing before placing it in the wooden dresser in the top drawer. Her cargo pants laced to reside in the next drawer down, and her extra pair of combat boots lying lazily by her bed. Then, ever so delicately, she placed the picture of her family on the bedside table. Afterwards she rearmed herself, securing her sig, and knife at her waist. In addition she strapped her back up to her ankle, along with her other knife. After one last scope of the room, she exited navigating her way to the living room. There she was met with Gibbs, and a gentleman who had a kind smile. The man then said in a charming Scottish accent,  
"Hello dear, my name is Dr. Mallard, Ducky as I am commonly referred to as,"  
Gibbs then spoke,  
"It's procedure that all Recruits must undergo a physical. Afterwards, Duck will drive you to where training will be taking place."  
Without a word Gibbs left, leaving Ducky and her to get acquainted. She extended a hand and spoke,  
"Ziva David."  
"Israeli?"  
"Very good."  
She responded with a smile as he lead her over to the kitchen. He patted the counter and said,  
"Hop up here so we can begin."  
Effortlessly she lifted her body up onto the countertop as he began asking questions. Soon after he took her blood pressure and checked her heart.  
"Can you lie down now please?"  
Obeying she laid down. He began pressing on various parts of her stomach and abdomen checking for abnormalities. As he did so, he could notice the slightest contorting of her face each time he did so. He stopped and asked,  
"Does something hurt there?"  
She responded firmly,  
"No."  
Still not satisfied he asked,  
"Can you pull your shirt upwards a bit? I just want to make sure there is nothing."  
Begrudgingly, she inched her shirt up her stomach revealing the array of bruises in a multitude of different colors along her stomach.  
"Oh dear."  
He whispered under his breath before he proceeded,  
"How did this happen?"  
"I was lifting a weight lost my grip, and it ended up landing partially on my stomach."  
She lied hoping that he could believe her. Though, at the observation of her chin, stomach, and what looked to be lingering finger marks on her neck, he knew it was much more than that. Though, he did not push, leaving the question for one of his other frequent visits to Jethro's. He gently continued the rest of the physical, and within an hour the examination was complete.  
"Alright, time for you to join the others in the field."  
She followed the doctor and smiled at his choice of car.  
"An old Morgan? My brother drove one also."  
"He has good taste in cars then."  
They both then entered the vehicle, as Ducky told her about a tale of his youth. Just before he was done explaining who each person in the story was, they arrived.  
"I guess I will just have to save the rest for another time. Have a good day Ziva."  
"Same to you...Ducky."  
She said testing out the name. After offering him a smile, something that seemed to be something she hadn't done in far too long, she turned her back and jogged over to wear the mass of recruits were being trained. As Gibbs saw her he barked,  
"David stand by DiNozzo."

**Please Review! If the story receives 19 reviews by next week I'd be one of the happiest people alive! Also, I'll throw in more Tiva than originally planned next chapter! (: **


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: All I can say is love you guys(: Thank you so much for reviewing! I told you guys your reviews make me write faster! I have never posted two chapters within the same week nor, that received many reviews in the same week. Since you guys exceeded 18 reviews, there is a little extra Tiva (it isn't much but a lot more than I initially planned). **

**Discliamer: N.C.I.S. will be the number one thing on my Christmas list, but until then I do not own it :( **

**Chapter Three**  
_Saturday September 15th, 2012 _

Ziva was able to tell who 'DiNozzo' was by simply looking for the smile among a sea of jealous glares. She assumed her position, feeling other's eyes landing everywhere except her face. With a knowing smirk she held her gaze fixated upon Gibbs not letting their prying eyes distract her. The silver haired gunnery sergeant stood off to the side as another sergeant began lecturing them upon the history of the marines, as educational material made up the bulk of phase one's afternoon activities. Ziva could feel DiNozzo stealing periodic glances and soon he disruptively said,  
"David? Do you have a first name?"  
She quipped back,  
"You would just love to know?"  
Though before the Italian could respond the sergeant's voice ripped through their conversation.  
"Why do I hear voices?"  
The man asked with frustration in his voice, and then repeated at a louder volume,  
"WHY DO I HEAR VOICES?"  
Then another fellow recruit responded,  
"Because you are just finally figuring out that you are insane sir!"  
A chorus of laughs could be heard throughout the area, as the sergeant's face became red with fury.  
"Since you recruits think this is so funny, I hope you laugh all along the extra seven miles that you'll have in addition your regular morning jog."  
A groan could be heard through the platoon, as Ziva only smirked.

_Three hours later..._

Ziva David held her tray gazing at the occupied tables in the mess hall. Each one seemed exclusive grouped by interest, and it felt that she did not fall into any of these. So, as she was maneuvering her way through the crowd of people clad in cameo, she felt someone reach and grab her arm. Quickly, on reflex she spun around her tray balanced in one hand, her other grasping DiNozzo's arm, and pressing him face down into his dinner. Realizing this, she let go and began to walk away, though the Italian called to her,  
"Hey line buddy! Come sit with us!"  
Trying to conceal a smile she sat looking at her plate of double rations. It was said she was 'underweight' so she was given double rations of...whatever they were eating. The rest of the men at the table stole glances at her questionably. So DiNozzo, always the one who could not stand a looming silence, spoke,  
"So David? Feel like telling me your first name now?"  
With a chuckle she responded,  
"Ziva, and yours?"  
"Tony."

For a moment the silence filled the space once again, though as curiosity got the best of Tony, he continued to probe for information.  
"So, Miss Ninja Ziva David, your accent is intriguing...Israeli?"  
With a nod of her head she dipped her spoon into the mush that was her dinner. Tentatively she brought the spoon to her mouth, tasting a portion, as her face contorted in distaste.  
"I believe I will just starve..."  
She exclaimed with a distasteful look, eyeing her 'dinner' suspiciously. She pushed her plate forward and the other diners begun what was bound to be an intense staring match. She watched as all the males at her table participated in an intense staring match to decide to whom the gray goo was going to be awarded to. Each participant looked intimidatingly into their opponent's eyes, as only pure hunger and determination drove them to keep their now burning eyes open. Though as the final two were just about to commence the final showdown, a drill instructor paused to see what all the commotion was. With a pronounced shake of his head he avered  
"whoever is the lucky individual who receives double rations must actually consume some of their meal. As none of you male recruits seem to be anywhere near the realm of being underweight that leaves the lady."  
With an unamused glare she grasped her spoon in her hand once again; she shoveled some of tasteless 'food' into her mouth. In mid-swallow Tony shot her a smile and offered,  
"Are you doing anything during square away time?"  
"Square away time?"  
"An hour all recruits are allowed to do whatever they want before we have to hit the racks."  
"I do not believe I had anything planned."  
Ziva responded, ignoring the jet lag that made her eyes droop every few seconds. She noticed his emerald green eyes seemed to twinkle, as his smile grew from ear to ear. He pulled her by the arm up and said,  
"Then let's go."  
"As long as I do not have to consume...that."  
Soon after, the other recruits followed suit.

_37 minutes later..._  
Those who hadn't gone to retire in the barracks remained sprawled out on the grass. The sun was setting, and rays were peeking from behind the trees. Mindless conversation floated throughout the group until Ziva herself was questioned. Tony asked curiously.  
"You are Israeli, and a ninja, what are you doing in the states?"  
Ziva stalled for a moment before she responded,  
"A difference in opinions back home."  
"With who?"  
She remained silent simply giving him a raised eyebrow so he continued,  
"Fight with Father? Uncle? Brother? Boyfriend?"  
"Aunt? sister? lesbian lover?"  
She leaned in closer before the gruff voice of Gunny Gibbs interrupted,  
"David DiNozzo! Stop playing grab ass, and David, Cabin you're an hour late."  
Quickly they jumped apart and she yawned,  
"I'm going to go hit the straw."  
"Hay."  
"What?"  
"The expression is hit the hay."  
"Same thing."  
She said before she disappeared into the night, walking into the woods that lead to the cabin.

**A/N: If you guys get to 35 reviews I'll throw in A) More Tiva (more than was in this chapter at least…) B) A surprise (don't know what that'll be right now…). Thank you so much for reading and please keep the reviews coming! **


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Ok, I know it's been a while. I had hit the brick wall called writers block. Your reviews are the only thing that got me past it (well, and a friend constantly reminding me of your reviews). Sorry it is so short, and sorry for no Tiva! So, here is chapter four incredibly late! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

**Chapter Four**  
_Saturday September 15, 2012_

Memories of the past racked her brain, as if she was transported into another world. As Ziva trudged through the woods, she had to fight the vivid images that kept flooding into her mind. The two worlds of home and the forest collided, to a point in which they seemed undecipherable. The cool whip of the breeze against her ankles soon transformed into the searing hot sun she felt throughout her body as she attempted to complete her father's unexpected 'survival expeditions'. As her walk through the forest continued so did her confusions, reality drifting away with every step. As her foot became entangled in forest brush, she collapsed to the ground, and for once she did not fight to get up. For in her mind, she was now back under the critical eye of her father, letting his calloused hand collide with her flesh with every incorrect movement. For once she surrendered, she surrendered to her father and surrendered to into the black abyss of sleep.

_Four hours later..._

Gibbs had gone searching for his missing new house guest. After hours of double checking the men's barracks, and other places where groups might congregate, he dove into the forest. He found what looked to be a collapsed figure. As he drew closer, he noticed that it was indeed his missing guest. Her foot was caught in the underbrush, and she was face down on the dirt. Her tank top hand ridden up ever so slightly that the tails of scars and bruises were visible. He gently attempted to rouse her from sleep, but he only received mumbled pleads,  
"Please don't hurt me Papa…please."  
She began to thrash in her sleep, as the words echoed in his ears. His and Ducky's initial suspicions of her being abused seem to be correct. He once again tried to wake her, except at a higher voice level.  
"Ziva. Wake up."  
Her eyes shot open and she attempted to stand up and fight, as the haze of flashbacks and sleep remained over her. Though once she was made aware of her surroundings, her heart rate slowed. Gibbs carefully began,  
"I'm going to untangle your foot from the brush alright?"  
Cautiously he began to remove the mess of plants and twigs that surrounded her foot and asked,  
"Anything hurt?"  
"I am fine."  
She stated standing up straight. Though this felt to be a daunting obstacle. Her screamed in pain as she stood, her entire body ached, and she had a pounding headache that would not go away. Instead of vocalizing it, she continued with what was a common, something that became a constant. Pain. Her statement though did not seem to satisfy Gibbs.  
"You are not training tomorrow."  
"I am perfectly fine! There is no reas-"  
"I said no."  
His eyes turned cold and chilled her to the bone. Her father could not even do that to her.  
"What am I suppose to do tomorrow then? Just sit around with Ducky?"  
"No. I'm calling in a babysitter."  
That was the last straw for her,  
"I DO NOT NEED A BABYSITTER. I AM SEVENTEEN GIBBS!"  
"Then stop acting like you're two."  
She limped over to the car, slammed the door and huffed muttering things in different languages. Gibbs only smirked and drove back to the cabin.

Ziva woke up to the sound of a car engine shutting off. Curiously, she waltzed into the kitchen, her hair a mess, and still for once in her pajamas at 6:30 a.m.. She was greeted by a familiar face. She questioned,  
"Jenny?"  
"Ziva!"  
They both gave each other a hug before they diving into a discussion about what had transpired since they had last spoken.  
Jenny asked with an arched brow,  
"So what did you do that made you end up here?"  
"I made my father angry one too many times", she said with a smirk.  
"Rivka always use to tell me about how you were such a troublemaker, and that you never listened."  
"You of all people should have known my mother cannot lie to the people she trusts."  
Jenny let a chuckle escape her lips and commented,  
"You have your father's loyalty, your mother's looks, and I hope to god you inherited your father's driving style. Let's go grab some breakfast off base, I really don't feel like driving."

Jenny exited the car and muttered,  
"Rivka..."

**So I'm shooting for 16 reviews for this chapter! If you do I'll have a chapter out within the next two weeks! (Midterms -.-) Please Review! **


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: I know it's been a while! Sorry! Firstly, I'd like to say thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! Secondly, I've been losing my inspiration for this story. :( If you have any ideas PLEASE tell me then! Lastly, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. **

**Chapter Five**  
_Sunday September 16th, 2012_

Ziva relaxed against the vinyl of the booth. Chatter floated effortlessly between Jenny and her, as the aroma of pancakes wafted through the air. Jenny asked,  
"So, how are Ari and Tali?"  
Her eyes flashed with pain for a moment as she spoke,  
"They are doing well."  
Clearly, Jenny was not convinced. Though, she decided it was not the time, nor the place to prod. Soon after, the food came and a small smile crossed the Israeli's lips. Ziva spoke,  
"Much better than what they are serving at the mess hall."  
Jenny simply chuckled and popped a piece of a pancake into her mouth. A comfortable silence settled as they ate, both of them thoroughly enjoying their food. Breakfast drew to a close and the check was quickly paid. The two woman exited the diner, and Jenny quickly made a dash for the driver's side. Ziva simply raised her eyebrows and said,  
"I am not that horrible of a driver."  
"You almost caused four wrecks."  
"So do most people."  
"Perhaps in their lifetime! Not in an hour's drive!"  
Ziva simply huffed. Jenny then pulled out of the parking space and out onto the street. Though as Ziva realized they were going in a different direction than the two came, Ziva questioned,  
"Jenny, base is the other way."  
"I know."  
"Then where are we going?"  
Jenny simply smirked and replied,  
"You'll see."  
After a while, what looked to be a mall came into view. As they drew closer to it, and Jenny was able to find a parking spot on the first level she stated,  
"We have parking karma today."  
"Firstly, I have no idea what that is. And why are we here?"  
"I have a date tonight, and I need a new dress."  
Ziva's eyes widened as she questioned,  
"Did my mother leave out that I despise shopping?"  
"No, but it is better than being stuck in your cabin all day."  
Begrudgingly, Ziva stepped out of the car and muttered what seemed to be a string of obscenities in several different languages. Jenny simply chuckled and motioned her to follow her. Both of them walked side by side into the store. The two women wore completely different expressions on their faces. The redhead, had a pleasant smile on her face. A stark contrast to the lady next to her who sported a miserable frown. The two ventured deeper into the department store, until they reached the womenswear section. Quickly, an overly peppy sales lady came to their side.  
"Hi, I'm Debora, can I help you ladies with anything today?"  
Ziva remained mute as Jenny answered,  
"We are just looking thank you."  
The unrelenting sales lady continued,  
"Anything in particular?"  
"Actually, yes. An outfit for a date. Nothing too formal, but not too casual either."  
"Alright, and your size?"  
"Size six."  
"I'll start a dressing room for you then."  
Soon, the woman scampered away leaving Jenny and Ziva to scan the racks. Dresses were being pulled from the racks, and soon the two of them had a pile of dresses strewn on their arms. After they had picked out almost every dress that came in her size, they headed to the dressing room. Ziva plopped herself on a comfy black velvet chair outside of the room, while Jenny neatly hung up every dress she had to try on. Ziva waited patiently, debating whether to count the cracks on the ceiling, or to stare into space. Deciding to count the cracks on the ceiling, her eyes scanned over each one, and she continued until Debora came into the dressing room area to see how thing were going. As the sales woman looked over her shoulder she saw the young woman who was accompanying the red head. Politely she asked,  
"Miss, did everything I pulled for you not fit?"  
At the statement, Ziva's head snapped towards Debora,  
"I did not ask for anything to be pulled. Simply for my friend."  
Soon though, Jenny's voice floated from her dressing room into the sitting area,  
"She'd love to go try them on."  
Ziva was about to disagree until she realized that arguing would not do her any good. So, she willingly followed Debora to her dressing room. Ziva stepped inside, and looked at the large amount of clothes hung on the rack and neatly laid on the char. She picked the first item of the rack, and within a few minutes it was on her. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror. The navy blue spaghetti strap dress put her toned arms and legs on display, and the hem floated at about her mid thigh. As she critically examined her reflection, she could noticed the tips of fading scars, some old some new. She turned around, looking at the back. The back hung low, revealing the scars and bruises that resided there. Jenny called to her,  
"Ziva, will you come and show me what you tried on?"  
Begrudgingly, she stepped out of the safe area of her dressing room and walked towards Jenny. Her friend sported a three-quarter-sleeve green dress that fit perfectly. Jenny's dress looked as if it was made specifically for her. Jenny praised,  
"The dress fits you perfectly!"  
With a small chuckle Ziva shook her head and said,  
"I have no need for this dress. I have nowhere to wear it to."  
Unfazed by her previous commented, Jenny commanded,  
"Turn please."  
Inside, Ziva was fighting an inner battle about whether to turn, and let her friend see the injuries that were (mostly) inflicted upon her, or to simply say she was not going to purchase it, so there was no need to. In the end though, her feet moved, and she slowly turned exposing her back. Jenny fell silent before she laid a gentle hand on Ziva's shoulder,  
"What happened?"  
"Somethings are better left unsaid."  
For a moment, the older woman looked into the younger woman's chocolate eyes. Her eyes shouted about the pain she held within, and told the story without muttering an audible word. So, with motherly tenderness Jenny enveloped Ziva into a hug. The young Israeli rested her head on the other woman's shoulder as tears threatened to fall. Jenny ran a soothing hand through her curls as she whispered,  
"I am buying you that dress."  
Ziva looked up into Jenny's eyes and couldn't help but let out a strangled laugh.

**Please review! I'm aiming for 13 reviews this chapter, which will make a total of 62 reviews! Thank you so much reading! Tell me what you like, what you don't like, and what you think should happen next! I'm completely open to any and all ideas! **


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Here is the sixth chapter(: I know it's long overdue, but it is better than nothing right? Hope you enjoy it! Thank you to all you who have reviewed, and I hope you review again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Chapter Six **  
_Monday September 17th, 2012_  
Jenny peered over the edge of her reading glasses and gazed at Jethro. She studied the gunny for a while, and when he looked up, she shifted her eyes back down to the menu, raising her inquisitive brow.  
"Something on your mind Jen?"  
"Just Ziva."  
Gibbs put his menu down, knowing Jenny wasn't finished.  
"Today, we went shopping and I never expected to see what I did."  
Jenny took a deep breath before she continued,  
"She has scars, and wounds. Some that look rather rec-"  
As she was speaking, she heard the ring of her date's phone. He flipped it open and answered,  
"Yeah Duck?"  
"It's Ziva. She seems to have disappeared."

* * *

_30 Minutes Earlier_

Ziva lounged lazily on the couch, enjoying the company of the older gentleman. Ducky was currently brewing some of his famous tea, while the doorbell chimed. Calmly, Ziva shouted,  
"I will get the door."  
As she opened it though, she was face to face with her half-brother. As if not believing her eyes she asked,  
_"Ari?"_  
_"It is me tateleh."_  
_"Why are you here?"_  
_"I believe it is best we speak outside sister."_  
With furrowed brows she stepped out onto the porch, gazing questioningly into her big brother's eyes. They reflected the same brown pools, though they lacked the usual spark of lightness to them. The usual fire that burned bright seemed to be burning dim, and that worried her greatly. After building up enough courage she questioned once again,  
_"What are you doing here?"_  
_"Zivaleh..."_  
His voice trailed off and she asked impatiently,  
_"WHAT?"_  
Unfazed by his sister's short temper he continued,  
_"Tali...Tali is dead."_  
The young Israeli girl's heart shattered like glass of the sizzling Israeli sidewalks. While it was not able to be heard, it could be seen in her eyes. The pain, the defeat, the sorrow, and the grief lit a haunting shadow in her eyes. Ari then wrapped his muscular arms around her. He held her tightly in his arms while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Ziva rested her head on the the older boy's shoulder and simply weeped. Her chest heaved for air, but all she could allow was for more tears to flow. In between bone chilling sobs she questioned,  
_"Who. did. this."_  
As time passed, the steady stream of tears receded and now, a fire burned in her heart that demanded revenge. Ari saw this fire reflected in her eyes, that he knew it ran deep into her soul. He only hoped that the fire would not consume her. He studied the girl that once ran with the wind, and smiled without a care in the world. It seemed she had long ago left, and all that remained was a shell. He answered in a near whisper,  
_"She was killed by a Hamas suicide bomber."_  
At these words all suffering past, and present flashed in an instant across her eyes. The remains of her heart seemed to twist, her entire body almost collapse on the ground. Another loss to Israel's enemy. Though this time, it was not a neighbor or family friend that was thoughtlessly murdered. No, it hit much closer to home. This time, the plague of unrest and war had struck much closer to the heart: blood. He released his loving grasp on his younger sister and stated quietly,  
"I must go tateleh, Shalom."  
He pressed a kiss to her temple and retreated back on the path he traveled.  
Ziva cried out to him, her voice cracking,  
"WAIT!"  
The elder of the two spun around and approached her once again,  
"Tateleh?"  
"What about the funeral?"  
Ari's eyes fell, and his eyes sank as he said,  
_"Papa said that you must stay and complete this. I am sorry motek."_  
He said his second goodbye for that night, allowing his lips to lightly brush her cheek, and brotherly affection before disappearing soundlessly into the darkness. With a heavy heart she simply stood, immobilized. Time seemed to be frozen in amber while she desperately wished her prior life could be preserved. After her state of numbness passed, the hands of time slowly began ticking again. Instinctively she retreated into the woods, hoping to find serenity in an abyss of darkness.

* * *

"What do you mean disappeared Duck?"

"I was making Ziva tea, when someone hit the buzzer. She had said she would answer, and I, content on continuing with the tea, allowed her to do so. She and what I believe to be a gentleman a few years advanced in age stepped out onto the porch. I became curious and looked out the window onto the porch. The poor girl looked terribly shaken up. I decided it was best to allow her to cope on her own before I came out to help. Later, when she had not come back inside after quite some time, I peeked out the window once again and she was nowhere in sight. I called out to her, and received no answer. She simply disappeared Jethro."

Gibbs flipped his phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket. Jenny sat across from, her eyebrows arched, and she was ready to fire off questions. She was not allowed the opportunity though. Gruffly, Gibbs declared,  
"Ziva's gone."  
Insync, the pair stood up, leaving an uncounted sum of money on the table, and exited the diner.

**Please Review!(: **


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Here is chapter seven! It's the longest chapter so far ^.^ Thank you to all you who have reviewed! You guys make my day(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Chapter Seven**  
_Monday September 17th, 2012_

With sullen eyes Ziva peered into the moonless sky. Clouds covered her only illumination on such a lightless night. She glanced up again and stared off into the abyss of darkness. She attempted to find comfort in the confines of nature. For once, the outdoors no longer provided a safe haven. This place no longer felt like home. The eerie silence made her inner thoughts deafening.

Voices within her own mind raged in anger. Thoughts of hatred to past memories surfaced and faded within her head. Hate began boil within her blood, as different topics of rancor crept their way into the chaos that was currently her mind. As time ticked on, the voice of Eli David tormented her thoughts. Her father's way of life had taken a great toll on the seventeen year old girl. He had begun to mold an emotionless perfect warrior. Though right now, she was not emotionless. Right now all Ziva could feel was hate. Hate for her father and all the wrongdoings he had done to her.

A hatred for Hamas burned anew in her heart. Her sister's killer had left this life too easily. He should've suffered. The man should not be regarded with admiration as a martyr. No, he should be remembered as who he truly was, a person who took the lives of innocent people. A murderer.

Finally, a hatred for herself seemed as if it would consume her own soul. A voice in her mind chanted _you are weak. You are a coward. You are worthless. _The words steadily played in repeat through her mind, while emotions began to collided. She was thrust into reality by the sounds of heavy footsteps approaching her hide out. For now, all she wished was to be alone. At this time, the young Israeli felt naked and vulnerable. She was in no state, nor wished for the presence of another in her midst. As she sensed the presence of another human drawing near, she unsheathed a dagger from her ankle, and angrily released it from her skillful hand. The dagger plunged into the bark of a tree, directly next to her unwelcomed visitor. In the pitch darkness she barked,  
"Announce yourself."  
An audible sight was followed by a string of honeyed words in a scottish accent,  
"Ziva? Is that you?"  
Her voice cracked as she responded,  
"Ducky?"  
"Dear heavens Ziva, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

With slow cautious movements, the Scotsman took a seat on what he believed to be a tree stump. Upon the old gnarled roots, he allowed his tired feet to rest and said in a gentle voice,  
"Tell me dear, what troubles you?"  
Far too quickly, the Israeli retorted,  
"I am fine."  
With a breathless chuckle, he replied,  
"I may not be Jethro, but I still am able to determine whether you are telling the truth or not."  
In a grandfatherly way, he patted the unoccupied half of his tree stump. Obediently, she sat on the edge as a defeated sigh escaped her chapped lips. The older man did not speak, simply allowed her to begin whenever she pleased, but gently placed a kind hand on her meatless shoulder. Ziva closed her eyes before she began. Her voice had never seemed puny. The seventeen year old girl at that moment looked no older than twelve.  
"She died."  
For a moment, she sat in silence, allowing the defeat in her voice to echo through the forest. Her eyes fluttered shut, memories of the past replaying in her mind, a past that could never be recreated. She repeated,  
"She died."  
She whispered,  
"Tali."  
It was in that moment that Ziva crumbled. The walls her father had so carefully built up, came crashing down. They worked for so long as a barrier to keep others out, but now all she could do was try to survive while everything poured in. Her body leaned into the doctor's, her head resting on his shoulder. She allowed for the tears to flow. She sobbed, her chest heaving once again. She heard the cruel, daunting voice of her father ring through her mind, _Davids do not cry. _She hiccuped as she wailed,  
"I was never good enough for him Ducky."  
Absent mindedly, Ziva shook her head and continued,  
"I could never be emotionless as Ari could, I never had the compassion that Tali displayed. I could never make him smile. I could never make him _proud._"  
She continued, her voice lowered this time to a whisper,  
"I deserved everything. Every blow, every word, _everything_."  
Subconsciously, Ziva's hands gingerly traveled up to her neck, fingering the tips of scars that held so many haunting memories. She traced the path the whip crashed down upon her fragile frame. Her right hand traveled her side, feeling the small dips and bumps that riddled it. Her other hand did the same, and followed the spider web of scars that traveled down her torso. After both hands had completed their course, they rested, clasped together in her lap. Her eyes sunk and peered down at them.

Gently, Ducky placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The sudden contact made the Israeli's head dart upwards, and she gazed into the older man's kind eyes. Tenderly, he began,  
"Why don't we go take a better look at those lacerations? Shall we?"  
Wordlessly, Ziva stood and with an almost robotic nature, and she took the dagger out of the bark of the tall tree. Numbly she threw a wayward glance back in the good doctor's direction before she said pleadingly,  
"_Please_ do not contact Jenny or Gibbs. I do not want them to see me like...this."  
Even in the cloak of darkness, Ziva could make out the outline of the Ducky's face as he nodded.

The silver haired fox and the raven haired beauty stood side by side. Both gazed up at the never ending sight in front of them: the woods. Gibbs began,  
"Jen, where do you think she'd be?"  
"If it were me, I'd be at a club Jethro, but I'm not a trained assassin who arrived in America two days ago. Where would you be?"  
"Home."  
With that, the duo turned towards the woods, and faded into the unilluminated darkness.

A mess of dark wild curls spilled down the side of the Israeli's face. All she could feel was the steady _thump thump thump _of her looming headache. Ziva's eyes were once again empty, and it was obvious that she was no longer in the present. She had extracted herself from her current life, and tried to live, for a short while, in the past. It seemed to be her preferred way of grieving. Her hands subconsciously tugged at the blanket that rested upon her shoulders toward her as she leaned carelessly into the settee cushions.

The Scotsman entered the room, two cups of tea in hand, and briefly smiled in relief at seeing that the young one was still there. He did not wish to chase after her in the forest once again, though he would have done so if needed. His charming accent filled the room as he inquired,  
"Care for a cup of tea?"

Ziva's eyes blinked slowly as she was jerked back into the physical world. It was then the grief struck her at full force once again, though she would not allow herself to cry. Instead, she silently took the steaming cup from his hands, and raised it to her lips. The scalding liquid seemed soothed the pain of her shattered heart.

Time rhythmically ticked on, and a comfortable silence settled until, Ducky questioned,  
"Excuse my prying, but who was that gentleman?"  
For a moment, Ziva did not answer. She only stared into his eyes, as if attempting to communicate with him wordlessly. Though, this seemed to bear no fruit so she whispered,  
"Ari. My half-brother"  
His named rolled of her lips with tender affection. Her fondness of the man was evident in her voice. His name brought joyful memories to her mind, and for a moment, a content smile could be seen upon her face. Though, the expression vanished as quickly as it appeared. Ducky prodded,  
"When will you be departing in order to attend the funeral?"  
A look of defeat crossed Ziva's face as she answered,  
"I will not be."  
"Oh Ziva..."  
The older gentleman slowly rose from his seat and walked towards her. Soothing words soon flowed from his his lips, but Ziva did not seem to care for them. So, she tersely cut him off and asked tiredly,  
"Please, can you just, take a look at my wounds now."  
Ducky nodded and continued,  
"Right this way Ziva."  
The two walked together through the hallway before Ducky began to try to put Ziva back together again. Hopefully, he would do a better job than all the kings men.

**Please Review! My goal is to reach 79 reviews before I post chapter eight! If you have any ideas for the story write them in a review or message me then! I'm always open to new ideas! **


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Here is chapter eight! Sorry, I was hoping to have this posted by Sunday, but I had no time to write last week. Hope you enjoy the chapter!(: **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own NCIS**

**Chapter Eight **  
_Monday September 17th, 2012_

Jenny lounged on the settee. On her lap, the young Israeli's head rested. The red head's hand glided gently through the young woman's slightly wild hair. A content smile rested on Ziva's lips as she slept. Slowly, her chest rose fell in a rhythmic pattern. It seemed as though, for once, she was completely at peace. Jenny peered at the girl for a moment, noticing the rare smile on her face. She thought to herself, _it's nice to finally see it again. _

In the kitchen, however, the atmosphere was far from serene. Already, Gibbs had expressed his displeasure of how Ducky had neglected to immediately call him after finding the missing girl. Good-naturedly though, Ducky listened and sat under the heated stare of his long-time friend.  
"Jethro, she did not wish for you, nor Jenny, so see her."  
"She didn't want to Duck? It was your responsibility to!"  
Still, as Gibbs rose his voice, Ducky did not refrain from being his usual kind-hearted self. He offered no ill remark in his friends direction, for he knew that Gibbs could not bear to lose another person he saw as a child.

_Tuesday September 18th, 2012_  
Ziva awoke at approximately 0400. Groggily, the Israeli maneuvered her way to the bathroom and completed her morning rituals. Later, she surfaced from the confines of the small bathroom and took to the front door. She hoped to slip out of the before Gibbs awoke, for she knew the probability of him allowing her to train would be slim. Though, her hopes came crashing down as the familiar scent of coffee engulfed her. Disappointedly, she thought to herself, _he is awake_. As she submerged into the kitchen she was met with not one, but two sleep deprived faced. Covering up her disappointment, she politely offered,  
"Good morning Jen, Gibbs."  
As usual, Jenny offered her the same and Gibbs simply nodded. It was evident that they had been discussing something shortly before she had entered the room. So, after pouring herself a cup of steaming black coffee, she headed to the door. Though, she was not able to get both feet out the door before a deep voice questioned her,  
"Where ya going, Miss David?"  
"To the mess hall and then to training. That is what the usual recruit does yes?"  
"You are not goi-"  
Tiredly, the redhead cut him off,  
"Jethro, we already discussed this. Go follow the usual schedule Ziva."  
Quickly, Ziva slipped out of the door before the silver haired man had the chance to rebuke.

At the dining hall, Ziva was surprised to find that she not the only early riser in the building. A handful marines who worked on base were dining along with a few others. So, after Ziva politely accepted her double rations, she took her place where the group of people she had become acquainted with last sat. So, in peace she picked at her meal before a familiar voice bellowed.  
"Zee-vah, nice to see you again."  
The Israeli caught his joking tone and answered,  
"I wish I could say the same to you Tony."  
"What were you up to?"  
"It is nothing of your concern."  
"Oh, but it is."  
Tiredly, the Israeli answered,  
"Gibbs, as Americans would say "shored me"."  
A small chuckle escaped his throat as he corrected her,  
"I think you mean grounded, my ninja."  
"Yes, that."  
"Well, sweet cheeks, I hope your little break didn't make you too out of shape because gunny decided to add an extra nine miles to our usual morning jog."  
"Why do I feel as if something provoked this?"  
"Well, possibly. I might have coated his alarm clock in fast bonding glue."  
Ziva could not help but let out a giggle. For a moment, it seemed that the world just escaped from her, and everything was simply fine. There was no suffering, no death, and no pain. Though, this unattainable world seemed to fade away just as quickly as it appeared.

_Crack! Crack! Crack! _Sounded the twigs as they snapped under her feet. She had long ago broken away from the pack of runners on the 12 mile jog and was enjoying the feeling of the wind in her hair as she charged ahead. The end of the 11th mile was drawing near, so Ziva concentrated all her remaining energy on sprinting till the end. The sound of the wind whipped by her, and soon the final marker came into her view. Her feet carried her swiftly across the threshold, and then she offered a wayward glance behind her. Her fellow recruits were far behind her, with the drill instructor still leading the way. All the men seemed to have been running together as more than a battalion, but as a team. They seemed to feed off of each other's determination as they approached the final stretch. It was a sight she had never before seen. In Mossad, it was always every man for himself. Even in group efforts, each task appeared to be completed individually, and she had learned only on that only the strongest survive. As the group drew closer, she could make out the look on the drill instructor's face. His face was not twisted in exhaustion, nor was it out of form because of pain. His expression displayed an emotion she had battled with so many times: anger. Soon, she hear the heavy _thump _of their footsteps as they approached the finish, and due to having no wish of being trampled she stepped to the side.

Soon, the booming voice of the drill instructor rang through air,  
"David, what do you think you were doing?"  
"What I was told to be doing sir, running."  
"Well, you sure as hell weren't 'running' the way I ordered you to."  
"You did not order me to run a certain way, rather simply run. Also, due to the fact that I ran at a much faster pace than you and most other men here, I saw no reason to continue running with the rest of the recruits."  
"Cut the attitude David, so that you remember how to run correctly, I think it'd be worthwhile for you to clean the mess hall with DiNozzo this evening."  
"I do not see wh-"  
"Are you volunteering to clean it for two nights Miss David?"  
"No sir..."

**Please Review! My goal is to reach 95 reviews before I post chapter nine! Chapter nine will DEFINITELY have Tiva!(: **


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Firstly, thank you so much for reviewing! I'm sad to say this may be my last post for about three weeks. School will be absolutely hectic next week, and then I leave for vacation for a week. Then, when I get back I will write, but one chapter usually takes about a week. So, this may be farewell for three weeks. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter Nine **  
_September 18th 2012_

Ziva's eyes were fixated upon her newest target. Her mind was focused on her newest mission. Her hand tightly grasped the newest addition to her armory: a toothbrush. The Israeli scanned the mess hall, and she sighed at the mount of work that laid before her.

Her knees ached from being pressed upon the hard tile floor. Hours had passed as she completed the tedious job of scrubbing the grout with a toothbrush. The Israeli's head shot up at the sound of the dining halls door clinking to a close, and soon the voice of her fellow trouble maker announced sing-songily,  
"Honey I'm home!"  
The temporary maid thought little of Tony's words as her gaze landed upon his muddy combat boots and the large coffee-colored prints they were leaving on her newly cleaned floor. Chidingly she snapped,  
"Taken them off!"  
"Hm? Zee-vah I wouldn't have ever pegged you as that type."  
"I meant your boots Tony. They are leaving mud prints all over my floor, which you have take no part in cleaning."  
"As nice as it looks—I hate to break it to you—we still have to mop."  
"_We_?"  
"Yes we, we are a team, partners in crime."  
So, he fetched two buckets of soapy water and two large mops. He casually threw her a mop, as he himself began to do the janitor's job.

So, the two continued their seemingly endless chore with scattered complaints and mocking banter. Things seemed to be going relatively smoothly, until the Italian slipped—rather gracefully—and landed squarely on his bottom. A snort escaped the foreign girl's lips at his 'slip up'. Good-naturedly, she offered her fallen comrade a helping hand (well, after laughing for a few minutes). So, she extended her hand to him, and felt his hand tightly clasp around her. Though the Israeli should have expected what was to come next. With one swift jerk, Tony caught the young woman off guard, and she came tumbling down. Simultaneously, a mischievous grin danced upon both their lips. Sharing the same thought, the two dashed to their respective buckets of soapy water and began on their mission to totally drench their opponent. The jubilant laughter of the girl intertwined melodically with each other, as if they were two long-time partners, performing a flawless tango. Before long, the two were sopping wet, but that did not diminish their childish behavior. Rather, it seemed to amplify it as they began to have 'sword fights' with the mops. Swift jabs and controlled thrusts characterized the time, and before long her male opponent was pinned to the ground. Jokingly, she questioned,  
"Any last words Anthony DiNozzo?"  
Though, the voice that responded to her was not one of a deep pitch, rather the voice of a long time friend. Ziva's mop clambered to the floor as she turned to the red-head woman who had entered their battle ground.  
"Jenny...I can explain."  
Expectantly the red head gazed at her long time friend. Ziva began,  
"Mopping just got a bit out of hand"  
"I can see that, more water seems to be on you two than on the entire floor."  
The Italian jokingly interjected,  
"We can always roll around on the hall floor to fix the problem."  
"Maybe, but you can entertain that idea tomorrow when you are hopefully more focused on actually cleaning."  
The duo instantly began to protest, though the redhead cut them off,  
"Be happy I was the one who found you and not Gibbs."  
Bewildered, DiNozzo leaned over and questioningly asked to his fellow "delinquent",  
"How does she know Gibbs?"  
The Israeli dismissed the question with a knowing glare, and turned back to her female friend. Jenny proposed,  
"I think it's time for everyone to go to bed. You will have _more than enough _time to clean the mess hall tomorrow."  
Obediently, the two slipped their shoes back on and slipped out the door with the red head trailing behind them a short distance away. Quietly, Tony offered,  
"I'll be seeing you tomorrow my ninja."  
"Lila tov Tony."  
The two young adults headed off in separate directions, and Jenny had taken this time for as she liked to call it, girl talk.  
"You can that young man seem to get along well Ziva."  
"Tony you mean? He is nice."  
"Is that all you think of him?"  
Firmly, Ziva replied,  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure?"  
She saw a subtle nod of her younger friend's head and teasingly stated,  
"Well, he seems to think more than that of you. Did I hear correctly when he called you his ninja?"  
Snappily, she countered,  
"Jenny, do not talk to me about my feelings when you are denying those of your own for a silver-haired someone."  
Though, when Ziva met her friend's eyes she knew she had taken things too far. The women simply gazed at her distantly, though, the Israeli had too much pride to allow a simple "I'm sorry" roll off her semi-chapped lips.

**Please Review! My goal is to reach 111 reviews before I post chapter ten! Who knows, if I receive enough reviews, there may be another chapter posted before I leave on vacation!(: **


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: We made it to chapter ten! Thank you guys so much for all your wonderful reviews (we broke a 100! YAY!)! I'm very sorry for how long it has been since I last posted, but vacations and a heavy homework load deprived me of my writing time. I'm sad to say that it will most likely be about 2-4 weeks till chapter eleven is posted due to another vacation. I hope you enjoy chapter ten!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Chapter Ten **

_October 2, 2012 (Two weeks later)_

_Brrriiinnnggg! Brrriiinnnggg! _The telephone cried throughout the house. Groggily, the redhead separated her own limbs from her lover's in attempt to sedate the annoying shriek of the phone. Though, when Jenny tried to stand, she felt a resistance against her which made the action impossible. Playfully, she chided,

"Jethro..."

The gunnery sergeant's cobalt blue eyes and signature smirk played across his chiseled features. Begrudgingly, he released his grip on her slender frame. As she strode to the telephone she thought to herself, _and I say we're just friends_. She snatched the phone from its receiver shortly before the final ring ended. She answered,

"Hello?"

Jenny was thoroughly surprised at the voice that responded back to her. The pitch was deep, and it had a gravelly consistency to it. The voice on the other line spoke,

"Is Ziva David available?"

"Who is this?"

"I am an old friend of her's,"

"And your name is?"

"Michael."

Although, she was still unsatisfied with the answer, the redhead decided to follow the gentle hum of rose-like French that seemed to engulf her. As she approached the on-suite of Jethro's teenage houseguest, the pitter patter of water droplets on the side of the tub greeted her. Gently she called,

"Ziva?"

Moments later the singing stopped and an accented voice took its place.

"Yes?"

"You have a phone call."

It was then that the water quickly shut of and the older woman could hear the pitter patter of slick feet on the cold tile. Soon after, the teen emerged with beads of water dripping off her towel-clad body. Excitedly, Ziva snatched the phone, hoping to hear the familiar voice of her mother or Aunt Nettie. Though, she had no such luck. The caller's gravelly voice did not belong to that of one of her beloved family members; rather, it was the unmistakable husk of her boyfriend's. She demanded,

"How did you get this number?"

Her tone was sharp, cold, and honestly contained a tinge of disappointment. With a hearty laugh he responded,

"Zivaleh, has spending time in the 'land of the free' made you forget about your country and your _home_?"

Snappily she responded,

"Well, you are the reason that I am residing in the 'home of the brave'."

"Ziva...you cannot possibly try to blame me for your own mindless mistakes."

"I was with you that night Michael!"

Snarkily he responded,

"You did not seem opposed to my company that night. Truly, it seemed as if you thoroughly enjoyed yourself."

"The weapons carries was not the most romantic or most comfortable place..."

"Did it truly matter my love? By your noises, it sounded as if it did not matter."

In the background a hushed voice interrupted,

"_Officer Rivkin, Director David wishes to speak with you_."

"I must go."

"So I heard."

"Shalom."

The line cut dead just before she could whisper,

"Shalom"

Sighing, Ziva set the phone on the vanity sink. Her eyes traveled to the cloudy reflection that gazed back at her. The lines of her face were hazy, similar to her emotions. The Israeli's reflection as a whole seemed distant, only something of the past. Her feelings for Michael were the same, and she wondered whether it was simply due to the new lifestyle she was thrown into. Though, Jenny's voice snapped her from her thoughts as she declared,

"Ziva, aren't you supposed to be meeting Tony at the clearing in three minutes?"

Under her breath she hissed,

"Zevel."

For the past two weeks both DiNozzo and David had been at constantly at each other's necks— sometimes literally.

_Seven Hours Earlier_

A fierce wind nipped at the recruits, as its howl echoed through the trees. The recruits stood on the grassy field, shoulder to shoulder, at the full mercy of the elements and their drill instructor. Snappy comments were being thrown around, and it was all fun and games until one of them was directed towards Ziva. A young man spat at her,

"Bet you're not use to the cold _terrorist_."

While the comment did not bother her, the response from the male to her right did. He seemed to laugh. Pain flashed in the Israeli's eyes before a mountain of pent-up anger was released upon the Italian. In the back of young woman's mind, DiNozzo and Rivkin had been battling for Ziva's heart her time in the States. The fight for her love had been at a standstill. Though, when Tony laughed at her, after all the pain she had withstood, it only caused her fragile heart to shatter. Unlike the usual banter that floated between the two, it was simply Ziva stating her mind (quite loudly for that matter). The Italian tried,

"Ninja, calm dow-"

In one swift motion she sprung onto him, toppling him to the ground. Her face was only inches from his as she spat a string of obscenities at him in a variety of languages. Surprisingly though, Tony did not fight back. He simply laid there, taking the full wrath of Ziva as she continued to yell. When it appeared that David was about to deliver another blow (which very well could have been life threatening), Gibbs finally chose to intervene. She had her time to vent, but now it was simply about to go too far. So, he collectedly walked over, and easily pulled Ziva off Tony while she was still enraged.

After the little scuffle, the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs ordered them to do something much worse than clean the mess hall for the duration of their training. He had told them "work it out". Neither of the two were allowed back for training until all was settled, and that could result in being a very _very _lengthy amount of time.

Now the moon shined down upon the clearing as the italian unceremoniously plopped onto the grass. He gazed up into the midnight blue sky as he muttered,

"God, what have I done to deserve this?"

A suspiration escaped from his mildly chapped lips as he continued,

"I know I haven't talked to you in a while, but what have I done? What did I do to have to suffer my first heartbreak at 12? Dad leaving for business every night? Being at a bootcamp that I didn't sign myself up for? How about having the girl that I just might have feelings for thinking of me as a total jerk? Did I just royally piss you off?"

Ziva strode to the clearing, her wet hair blowing the gentle night's breeze. As she approached the clearing, she heard Tony's soliloquy and interjected,

"Well, you brought the fourth statement upon yourself."

The italian whipped around and greeted,

"Hey Zee-vah, How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough."

An awkward silence engulfed them, and their eyes held the opposing individual's gaze as they sat face to face on the cool grass. Neither person wished to say a word though, until Ziva finally questioned,

"Tony, why did you laugh at me? Besides the fact that you thought that the racist joke was funny."

Tony quickly explained himself,

""I wasn't laughing at the 'terrorist joke' I was laughing because Shane pointed out that your butt looked great in the green cargo pants."

"Oh..."

For a second all was silent, and the only thing that could be heard was the rustling of the leaves in the nearby trees. Tony asked,

"I know that being referred to as a terrorist is insulting, but what made you react so...strongly?"

"Tony, I have lost coworkers, friends, even family at the hands of Hamas. Being referred to as the enemy, as the ones who killed your little sister..."

She closed her eyes for a moment,

"It hurts."

Her voice cracked, "It strikes at the heart, just like Hamas does to Israel."

Her head bowed downward, as she fought the tears that threatened to escape. She felt a warm heat surrounding her left hand, and as she peered down upon it, she saw that the Italian had grasped it in his. Her eyes locked with his, and his free hand gingerly brushed a stray curl behind her ear. Both parties simultaneously seemed to lean forward, and for a brief second their lips met. The moment was broken though as Jenny's voice filled the area,

"Ziva, It's a bit lat-"

The red head froze for a moment as she noticed that she had interrupted the a tender scene that the two were sharing,

"It's almost midnight, I think it would best if the two of you got some rest."

The two teens sprang apart, and jumped up, ready to go on their separate ways. Just before the two women were about to head back to the cabin, Jenny called over her shoulder,

"You're lucky Gibbs is working on his boat Mr. DiNozzo."

Tony simply smiled and whispered to himself,

"I'm liking that woman more and more."

As Jenny and Ziva were making their way back home, Jenny asked quizzically,

"So, who was Michael?"

Ziva froze for a moment before she answered,

"Michael...Michael is my _boyfriend_."

**Please Review! I hope to reach 118 reviews before I post chapter eleven! I'll try to post another chapter before I leave on vacation, but I promise nothing.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! I know it's been a while since I last pasted, but school is just insane. The next three weeks are going to be so chaotic for me, but I plan on updating at least once between now and then. After school ends, there should be weekly updates. I hope you enjoy chapter eleven!(: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter Eleven **

_Thursday October 4th, 2012..._

Unruly chocolate brown curls tumbled unceremoniously down her shoulders. Her being laid collapsed upon the sterile tile ground and each shallow breath soon grew deeper and steadier as time ticked on. The foul taste of cheap vodka remained in her mouth, and she refused to relocate to her bedroom, as she wished to be near the toilet at her unsettled stomach's unexpected command. Her usually olive toned skin, seemed to have faded to a pale white at the time, and the Israeli simply appeared exhausted. The heavy weight of the past few weeks was barely able to balance on her frail shoulders, and she wondered how long it would take for it to crush her. Though, she was not left to think of such things, as her longtime friend returned to her post at the frame of the bathroom door.

_Two Hours Earlier..._

The chilling wind whipped across Tony's bare face, and the howl of the wind sounded through the creaking limbs of the trees that surrounded him. Accompanying the primordial howl came the faint sound of men chanting numbers increasing in increments of one. Curious and suffering from insomnia, the Italian followed the distant chanting as it grew louder with every step in the voice's direction. The crowd of men had just reached the number 17 just as he arrived to investigate the scene. In front of him was Ziva, carelessly downing shots of vodka as she was egged on by the crowd. It was evident that she was heavily intoxicated by her wobbling movements, an uncharacteristic toothy grin, and the fact that more vodka was spilling onto her clothes, than into her mouth. Tony called out to her,

"Ziva?"

The Israeli whipped around and slurred,

"Tooooony!Iamsogladyoufinallycame!"

She tried to stand, but only resulted in tumbling down onto the forest floor. DiNozzo quickly made his way over to her and said, "Ninja, it's time for you to go back to your cabin."

Ziva protested,

"Noooo!IamhavingfunTooooony"

Though, he did not listen. He picked her up, and carried her bridal style. Now, he would've simply thrown her over his shoulder, but fearing that she would vomit, he decided against it. Even while intoxicated, David put up a hell of a fight. She relentlessly pounded her fists against his chest and failed her feet around in attempt to kick him as she demanded to be released from his grasp. However, her slurred requests fell upon deaf ears, and soon the two were on the cabin porch. He knocked on the door, hoping Jenny's friendly face would greet him, but he had no such luck. Before him stood Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and the gunny's famous stare felt as if it were boring into his soul. Tony did not even explain what he believed had transpired, he simply stated,

"She needs water, lots of it. Also, a bathroom that can be used just by her and someone looking after her around the clock tonight."

The older man's calloused hands ran expertly down the side of the boat with only a piece of sandpaper separating them from the currently rough wood. He worked in complete silence expecting DiNozzo to spill everything to him. Though, when the teenager did not, he gruffly demanded,

"Explain."

And so, Tony told him what had happened only a couple of hours before.

Curls created a thick curtain of darkness in front of her nauseated face. The far too bright kitchen lights and her pounding headache forged an agonizing partnership that when mixed were a torturous reminder of last night's events. The voice of her female friend seemed at much too high of a volume as she mockingly greeted,

"Good morning Cousin It"

She arched her eyebrow as she grumbled,

"Who?"

She padded around the kitchen cluelessly searching for the Froot Loops. As she inspected the pantry, she noticed that the cereal that she had grown rather accustomed to eating most mornings was nowhere to be found. Irritated, she asked,

"Where are the Froot Loops?"

The familiar gruff voice of the gunny boomed as he stated,

"You ate them all last night."

Simultaneously, Jenny said,

"You drunkenly binged on them last night, and ended up finishing them. Speaking of last night w-"

Gibbs then cut in,

"Ziva, what the hell were you thinking?"

He asked as he took his usual seat at the coffee table. Ziva joined him shortly after, nursing a glass of orange juice that Jenny had been so kind to pour for her. She took her seat, but remained silent. Gibbs prompted,

"Anytime now Ziva."

Velvet curtains retreated to reveal a fifteen-year-old Ziva David standing at the ready upon a freshly swept stage. The music was cued, and the girl who looked oh-so-innocent turned into a pained child as her feet flexed high into the sky. Raw emotion could be seen as she furiously whipped through her turns and clawed at the projected stars above her. Each step told part of larger story, one of pain, one of sadness, and one of triumph. Each motion caused the plot to continue as she moved gracefully across the stage.

Finally, the music stopped, and left an out of breath Israeli collapsed upon the stage floor. Slowly, she rose, and made her exit from the stage for the final time.

Timidly, she unlocked the heavy wooden door that lead into her home. Performance makeup still caked her face and she was still clad in her figure hugging costume. As she entered, all seemed quiet at the late hour, until her father's voice beckoned her into the study,

"Ziva!"

Obediently, she made her way to him and placed a kiss on his aging cheek,

"Shalom Abba."

Quickly, she took a seat in front of his desk as she customarily did whenever she was in the study with him. However, he offered her no greeting, simply cut to the point as he always seemed to do.

"I was informed by your tutor that you missed you afternoon classes, and later your training instructor visited me in my office saying that you were not at training. Care to explain?"

He slid his chair back, and neared her seat. Silently, he circled her, as if she was a one of men he interrogated. The young adult responded,

"My dance recital. You promised to be there, due to the fact that Ima and Tali are in Haifa visiting Aunt Nettie. Toda for being there..."

A chuckle escaped his lips as he began,

"A silly dance recital? Ziva, you know that I have no time to attend such a meaningless thing."

"...You promised Abba!"

Unexpectedly, she felt his calloused hand connect with her olive toned cheek, and she gazed up at him distantly. Her father accompanied his blow with his sharp words,

"You should not be wasting your time with dance! Training should be your first, and your sole priority besides your studies. You should keep it above everything else."

"But Abba!"

She protested, though the only response she was given was a well aimed punch to her jaw. Her hand flew to her face, and fat tears rolled down her cheek. What had she done?

The door to the study clicked to a close as her father exited leaving her to suffer in pain.

Minutes had passed, and impatiently Jenny snapped,

"Answer him, Ziva."

Gibbs peered into the Israeli's haunted chocolate orbs and saw all the pain that she had endured reflected in them. Anger towards her father coursed through his veins, as he thought _the man doesn't know how lucky he is to still have a daughter. _Pain sat heavy in his heart at the remembrance of his deceased daughter Kelly and he responded to Jenny,

"She already did."

**Please Review! My goal is to reach 136 reviews before I post chapter twelve!(: **


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing! Here's chapter twelve. It's a bit of a filler chapter, but will set up chapter thirteen. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter Twelve **

_Friday October 5th, 2012..._

"Jen, she needs some help."

"Who needs help?"

"Ziva."

"How do you expect to do that?"

"Starts with a psych eval, Jen."

Pointedly she gazed at him, and with an ever so quick flick of her wrist, she slapped him on the backside of his head. She began,

"Are you out of your mind Jethro? There are few things that Ziva hates more than discussing her feelings. How the hell do you think you can get her to allow someone to get inside her head?"

He gazed at his lover in surprise as he registered what she had done. She had slapped _him _on the back of the head. However, he simply shook it off and stated,

"Need to go check on something,"

With that, he slid out from under the ancient sheets and approached the door of Ziva's room. He peeked into the room and for a moment he could've sworn that he seen his daughter lying there. However, it was not. Something was off, and as he took a closer look he noticed how she was tossing ever so slightly in her sleep. Under her breath she mumbled undecipherable words in various languages. Soon, she began thrashing more violently, and with that her mumbled whispers turned into audible pleads.

"_No Papa, Please..."_

"_What have I done wrong?"_

Slowly he approached her bed, and whispered,

"Ziva, it's just a dream."

He sat down upon the edge of her bed, and shook her gently. Though, it did nothing except cause her to mumble something else,

"_Ima, why do you not believe me? He does so every day!"_

He tried once again,

"Ziva!"

Her eyes shot open and frantically gazed around the room. Her breathing slowed as she realized it had all just been a dream. The Israeli could feel her wild locks stuck to her face as they had become soaked in sweat over the course of the nights relentless nightmares. Each time she fell into the clutches of sleep she was tortured with memories of her past. Tonight was no different, except for that fact that someone had roused her in the middle of her terror. She could feel her savior's eyes studying her, and timidly met his chilling blue pools with her chocolate brown ones. He had caught her in her most vulnerable state, as she had little control over her subconscious mind. She could not simply brush it off this time and act like nothing had ever happened, as someone had witnessed it.

Tenderly, he placed a kiss to her temple and whispered,

"It's gonna be alright kid. It's gonna be alright."

After a few minutes passed, Gibbs rose and faded in the abyss of pitch darkness. Black surrounded her, and as if she was merely five once again, she scurried to the flick on the lights. She learned long ago, that monsters can only get you in the dark.

Gibbs heard the gentle pitter-patter of feet upon the floor, and tossed a glance behind him. He saw the lights flick on, and couldn't help but allow a smirk play upon his lips accompanied with a saddened shake of his head. She was just a scared little kid. He continued on his way to the kitchen, and upon reaching his destination, he snatched the phone from it's holder. By heart, he dialed Dr. Mallards number and began,

"Duck, the psych eval would be a good idea."

Without further discussion, the phone was docked once again, and he stood debating his next action. He gazed around his kitchen thinking of what she might want to drink. _Bourbon? Coffee? Milk? _He shook his head knowing none of the above were correct. _She drinks tea right? _He thought tiredly to himself, and padded around the kitchen searching for tea packets that Ducky had gifted him so many years ago.

His fingers collided softly with the door as he knocked and proceeded to enter holding a cup of chai tea in one hand, and a cup of froot loops in the other. A chuckle escaped her lips, and half hearted laughter filled the space.

"You know how to brew tea Gibbs?"

He nodded his head, and extended both items to her. As she noticed the froot loops, her eyes grew big and asked,

"When did we get these?"

"A couple of hours ago. Jen got 'em."

"Toda."

"Tell that to her not me."

She set the cup of brightly colored cereal upon her nightstand, and raised the cup to her lips. Afterwards she stated,

"I mean for more than simply the cereal Gibbs."

He simply nodded before exiting.

He slid himself back under the aged sheets with a sigh. His...well, whatever they are, gazed over at him questioningly. She asked,

"Jethro?"

"Yes?"

"Something on your mind?"

"Just you."

"What about me?"

"Somethin' you said."

"Which was?"

"Alone time."

"What about it?"

"How does tomorrow night work for some?"

"Well, except for the fact that Ziva will be here."

"She can stay with Ducky."

"You plan on telling her that?"

"You can."

She chuckled,

"You're lucky you're cute."

"I know."

**Please Review! My goal is to reach 150 reviews before I post chapter thirteen!(: **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. Here is chapter thirteen, sorry for the wait! I'm not completely happy with the quality of this chapter, but I thought it was better to post this than nothing at all. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Chapter Thirteen **

_Saturday October, 6th 2012..._

Ziva lounged upon the settee, with a cup of tea sitting beside her. The aroma that was usually one of great comfort did nothing but make her feel sick this time. Noticing her uneasiness, the old doctor questioned,

"Do you not like the tea Ziva?"

"The tea is wonderful Ducky, thank you."

A pregnant silence passed over the room, and the Scotsman could not help but feel as if the young Israeli was acting a bit distant. Well, a bit more than usual.

"Is there something troubling you my dear?"

"I am fine."

"Ziva, sometimes words can be the greatest escape."

"Sometimes they are a trap."

"They can liberate you."

"They can confine you."

"What confines your mind right now my dear girl?"

"It is nothing Ducky."

The old man simply peered at her and spoke in a hushed voice,

"Ziva, the truth can set you free..."

"Ducky, I told you. I am fine."

Silence engulfed the two once again, and the air felt heavy with unanswered questions. The doctor stood up and stated,

"I am going to get some more tea."

Quickly, he exited the room, leaving the teen by herself. A sigh escaped her chapped lips, and carefully, she reached a hand riddled with faded scars into her pocket. Her fingers drug a tattered photograph from her pants pocket, and all she could do was gaze at it. For once each person looked happy, they looked like a _family_. She could not help but think that being a family again was an unattainable dream, as a member was missing. Ziva's eyes fixated upon her baby sister, and it pained her heart to know that she would never have the opportunity to embrace her again. She could not share a knowing glance, or exchange gossip with her best friend. No, they were things of the past. Things that were destined to become distant memories. She heard the gentleman's light footsteps, but made no effort to stow the photo in her pocket once again. She could not tear her eyes away from the photo as she was far too absorbed in memories of the past to do so. Ziva could feel him craning his neck over her shoulder to see what she was transfixed with. He had been able to pick out to people, Ziva and the man that he had seen a few weeks ago. Her half brother. Gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder and asked,

"Would you to tell me about them?"

For a moment she pondered the question, and after thinking it over, she nodded her head. The gentleman took a seat on the settee, and glanced at the photo once again. Ziva was smiling, it was not something that was forced. It was a genuine grin, something he had not seen on her lips yet. As he scanned over the others, he noticed the same. If he hadn't known any better he would've said that they were a happy family. Her finger grazed over the face of her mother, and quietly she whispered,

"Ima..."

"You are a spitting image of her my dear."

Ziva chuckled,

"Jenny tells me the same."

"Jennifer and your mother were close?"

"I think the expression is that they were thick as robbers."

"Thieves."

"Thieves?"

"Yes, the expression is thick as thieves."

"Same thing."

She continued, her eyes landing solemnly on her father. However, as much as she wished she could hate the man with every fiber of her being, she simply couldn't. He was, after all, her father.

"My father. He is a...complicated man."

With that, she moved to the next person in the picture, and instantly, Ducky recognized him.

"Ari is it?

"Yes. He always acted as the protector, or always tried to I suppose. When I brought home my first date, he scared my date so much, that the boy never said another word to me."

Ducky laughed a bit at the statement,

"He was like a mother bear."

"Indeed."

Lastly, her eyes flew to the face of Tali, and for a few moments she was silent. He questioned,

"Tali?"

All she could do was shake her head.

"She was the best of us."

Her eyes began to burn with the unfamiliar sting of salty tears welling in her chocolate eyes,

" And _I _was the cause of her demise. _I _killed my younger sister. Do you know how that feels Ducky?"

"How did you do so?"

"If I had still been in Israel, then she would not have been walking on the street to her dance class. I would have drove her, and she would not have been near the building when the bomb exploded."

"Ziva, that is not your fault."

"But it is!"

She cried, her voice cracking.

"It was all my fault. "

A tear slid down her olive toned cheek, and she croaked,

"Excuse me."

Quickly she exited the living area and went into the kitchen. On one island she saw a legal size notepad laying with messy scrawl upon it. As she drew closer to it she noticed her name in scribbled on the top, and her eyes ventured to read more.

_Closed off. Grieving. Afraid. Stubborn. Damaged. _

The list continued, and with each word a fire only grew in her heart. She snatched up the notepad, and stormed back into the living room. She asked with deadly calm,

"What is this?"

The older gentleman threw a glance in her direction, and quickly looked back down to his feet. How stupid he had been to leave his notes in plain sight! Ziva gave him no time answer as she continued,

"Who put you up to this? Gibbs?"

While no words or gestures game from the old doctor, she came to the conclusion that she was correct. In rage she sent the notes spiraling towards a wall, and only exited once she heard the satisfying _thunk! _

**Please Review!(: My goal is to reach 167 reviews before I post chapter fourteen! **


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your review last chapter, you guys are awesome. Your reviews made me so happy! Due to that happiness, I was able to write more quickly than usual and have another chapter posted more quickly than usual. I hope you enjoy chapter fourteen!(: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter Fourteen **

_Saturday October 6__th__…_

A few stray tears made their way down her cheeks, as she stormed out of the Doctor's house. She heard his kind voice beckoning her to return, but she harbored too much rage in her heart to turn back to him with a calm and forgiving expression. Instead, she continued on her path, only stopping when she was unexpectedly knocked to the ground by a passerby. With a groan she closed her eyelids in attempt to dull the intense pain from the unexpected collision of another individual's and her own skull. The Israeli did not offer the equally careless person a glance, but simply laid there. The man questioned,

"Ziva?"

Her eyelids flew open and her neck snapped towards him. In one swift motion, she wiped away the old tears, and answered,

"Hello Tony."

Immediately the Italian noticed that something was off, and it was not just the fact that a few stale tears marked her gorgeous face. Concerned he asked,

"Are you alright?"

"I am just fine. Thank you."

The man quickly got to his feet, and then proffered his hand to hers. He could not help but smile as she accepted it, and he pulled her back onto her feet with both their bodies in close proximity. His tone became tender as he spoke,

"I meant in general Zi."

"Everything is fine Tony."

His hand rose to her cheek and carefully tucked a loose lock behind her ear.

"Your puffy eyes beg to differ."

She held his gaze for a moment, not trusting her own voice at this point. She felt a pair of strong arms envelop her into a warm embrace, and tentatively placed her head against his taut chest. For a second the pair just stayed in the position, enjoying the feeling of each other in their own arms. However the man broke the peaceful silence with his prying,

"What is bothering you?"

Sharply she answered,

"People prying."

For a few moments everything was silent, and Tony became lost in the deep chocolate hue of the younger woman's eyes. Slowly, he whispered,

"I'm Sorry."

Awkwardly, Ziva fixated her eyes upon a still tree and hushedly spoke,

"I need to go."

He held her in his arms for a few moments longer, briefly pressing his lips to her already bruised forehead. Softly, he whispered,

"_Ani mitstaer meod_,"

"When did you begin speaking Hebrew?"

"I know how to say I'm sorry, care to dance, where is the bathroom, and there is someone trying to kill me in eighty three different languages."

For a second a smile stretched across her lips before she carefully pushed him away, and mumbled,

"I really need to go."

He watched her leave, with her unruly chocolate locks swaying in the sudden breeze. As soon as her silhouette had escaped his view, his hands combed through his hair in frustration as he thought, _ is there something wrong with me? Am I looking in the wrong direction? Why can't she look in the right direction? There has to be more than just 'nothing' wrong..._

As she walked away, different emotions mixed inside her heart. Hate and love raged within, attempting to overpower the other. Hate screamed, _The silly American has no sense of boundaries and has crossed your own!_, while love gently reminded her that _You enjoyed that. You have feelings for the American boy. _While those feelings intermixed with those of betrayal from earlier that night, she was simply left with an overwhelming sense of confusion, with anger sizzling beneath the surface.

Ziva waltzed into the cozy cabin, announcing her presence with a loud slam of the rotting door. Resting upon the couch, the Israeli found her two "parents" snuggling. At her dramatic arrival, they both simultaneously sat up, and questioningly glanced at her. Gibbs began,

"Ziver? Is someth-"

However she did not allow him to finish. Instead she angrily snapped, allowing all the emotions of the day to become evident in her bitter voice

"Is there something wrong? You thought so. Why not go ask Dr. Mallard to make sure Gibbs?"

"Ziva..."

"You had no right to try to have me unknowingly undergo a psychological examination!"

"ZIVA!"

"No. Allowing someone to pry into my own mind, is not okay Gibbs!"

As she finished, the door once again flew upon, revealing the old doctor with the same yellow notepad she had seen earlier that evening,

"Jethro, I have the re-"

His gaze landed upon a figure he had not expected to be Gibbs' cabin at that time. Surprised he spoke,

"Hello Ziva."

Jenny stood up, and approached the teenage girl, knowing that if she stayed in the room only more ill willing words would be said. So, she gingerly place a hand upon the teen's shoulder,

"Why don't you go to your room for a few minutes."

And that she did after shaking off the woman's slender hand.

"Jethro, the poor girl just blames herself. She carries all her burdens upon her own shoulders, and does not wish for anyone to lighten her crushing load. Nor can she healthy cope with loss, as she decides to shut down or bury the grief, both things that I believe to have been taught to her by her father. I also discovered that she is fiercely loyal to those who she loves, to those select few that she actually trusts. Jethro, I believe you are one of the few, along with that Anthony boy."

A sigh escaped the Gunny's lips, as he began pondering how he could right his wrong. The doctor interrupted his thoughts saying,

"Jethro, apologies may be in order, from the both of us."

**Please Review!(: My goal is to reach 183 reviews before I post chapter fifteen! **


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your review last chapter, you guys are awesome! I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter, but I was out of the country for an extended period of time and had little internet access. I hope you enjoy chapter fifteen!(: **

**Chapter Fifteen **

_October 8th, 2012_

Her eyes burned as she stared into the unchanging blood-red numbers of her alarm clock, as it felt as if the hands of time were stuck in amber. Each second felt drawn out, and each fleeting moment felt like an eternity. It was now a well three hours past midnight, and her mind was fluttering in all directions. Two men's faces seemed to float above all the chaos, that of Tony DiNozzo and Michael Rivkin. Her feelings for the two causing her heart to stand divided, one siding with the new, and one sticking to the old. She remembered the feeling of Tony's gentle kissed pressed upon her forehead, and the tenderness that radiated from it. Also, she remembered the familiar feeling of Michael's chapped lips pressed upon her own, and all the fleeting kisses they had shared over the years. Subconsciously, her hand made its way to the phone receiver that sat perched upon her night stand. Her fingers stumbled over the keys as they dialed the number that she knew all too well. She clutched the phone tightly in her hand as the rings begun, _one ring. two rings. three ri-. _

"_Shalom?_"

She stifled a laugh at her boyfriend's groggy voice,

" _Boker Tov Michael. Did I wake you?"_

"_Ken._"

"_Slicha, it is a little late to be sleeping though No?_"

And just before he responded an all too familiar female voice was heard in the background.

"_Michael, who are you speaking to?_"

As her heart cracked little by little, she could hear the creaking of Michael's aging bed. In the background, the same voice had become faint, but still audible.

"_Come back to bed when you finish speaking_."

For a moment Ziva was silent, attempting to level her emotions before speaking,

"Why is Liat in your bed?"

"Zivaleh, I am sorry. You were not supposed to find out."

"Never apologize it is a sign of weakness."

"Zi-"

"Did you think that I would never find out the truth? Did you not believe that I would eventually stumble upon the fact that you are sleeping with my best friend?"

"Ziva..."

"Shalom Michael."

She carefully set the phone back in the holder, and simply brought her knees to her chest, so that she curled up into a little ball. Never had she felt so betrayed, never had she experienced this aching hurt. It was not simply the fact that her and Michael's long-term relationship had come to end, but also that it crumbled due to a woman she once considered her best friend, her most trusted confidant. In addition, the betrayal from last week's events were still looming in her heart, and were not being of aid to calm her down. Soon, everything just became too much, and sob escaped her pink tinted lips. She brought her bed sheets over her frame, and hugged herself tightly. For once she looked like an average teenage girl, rather than a soldier. Her shields were down and so were her spirits.

With dark circles, and deeply creasing bags the young Israeli entered the kitchen masquerading around with an expressionless look upon her face, however the slight redness and puffiness of her eyes gave away last night's events. As she silently went about preparing her breakfast, she could feel Jenny's questioning gaze upon her. Without looking up, she asked boredly,

"Is there something you would like to ask me, or do you wish to continue staring at me while I pour my milk?"

"I just thought I heard you talking last night."

"Your ears were not deceiving you."

"Who were you speaking with at such an ungodly hour?"

"Michael."

Ziva grabbed a spoon from a drawer, and shut it a little bit harder than needed as Jenny asked,

"About what?"

"How he is sleeping with my best friend."

Her tone was frank, and her body language relaxed. This all changed as Gibbs entered the kitchen offering both of the two women a short "morning". Jenny replied with her usual cheery hello, all the while Ziva curtly nodded. She and Gibbs were by no means on good terms due to the prior week's events as neither of the two parties wished to reconcile. So, the hostility continued on. Noticing this, Jenny quickly excused herself, mumbling an excuse and headed out the door leaving the two strong willed people alone. Gibbs then occupied his girlfriend's seat at the table, and studied the young girl in front of him while sipping his coffee. He inquired,

"Ziva, you alright?"

"I am fine."

"You don't look it."

"What? Would you like me to undergo another psychological exam to prove it?"

"Ziver..."

Angrily, she backed her seat away from the kitchen table. Gibbs then asked,

"Sit back down David."

"Why should I?

"Bec-"

"Why should I adhere to your commands, when you simply disregard my own wishes?"

"Ziv-"

However, he did not continue that thought as she turned and began to walk away. Frustratedly, he commanded,

"Sit back down right now young lady."

"I am late for morning conditioning."

"I don't give a damn."

"I did not think you would. When do you ever?"

"I don't think you know what caring is, how would you with your SOB of a father."

"Do not speak about my family!"

"I care when you have nightmares, I care when you look like hell, which you do right now. I care when your boyfriend dumps you and sleeps with another girl. I care Ziver. I ordered the psych eval _because_ I care."

"Go to hell."

And with that she stormed out of the house with rage coursing through her veins.

**Please Review!(: My goal is to reach 204 reviews before I post chapter fifteen! **


End file.
